A Knights Tale
by ChibiNinjaAzumi
Summary: This is a story about Minako and her Knight
1. A new foe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for some bad guys and a few others. In this chapter the bad guy and Minako's savior.  
  
"" = character talking aloud  
  
~~ = character thinking  
  
() = My comments. You can ignore them if you wish.  
  
Me: Ok! My first chapter in this wonderful story.  
  
Readers: uh.....  
  
Me: Can anybody guess who its about?  
  
Readers: You're kidding right?  
  
Me: That's right, the Sailor Senshi!  
  
Readers: Just write the story already! ::readers get ready to hurt the author:: >= |  
  
Me: ^,^ Right away! ::backs away from angry mob::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A Knights Tale  
  
  
Chapter 1: A new foe  
  
  
  
  
It was raining hard. Minako's long blond hair was drenched and her blue eyes were lost in thought. All her friends were searching for her. Minako didn't notice any of it. All she could think about was the past few days. ~This is so hard to believe. Was it all just a dream?.....~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Hello! My name is Aino Minako. I am also the pretty senshi Sailor Venus, goddess of love. Its been a few months since we, the other sailor senshi and I, defeated Queen Neherenia. Anyway, my story starts out on a regular Saturday. I was hungry so I walked down to the boardwalk. While I was there I ran into my friend Kino Makoto. She is a senshi too. She protects the planet Jupiter.~ (My favorite characters for the Inner Senshi!)  
  
  
  
"Hey Makoto! Do you want to go down to the pizza place?"  
  
  
  
"Hi! Sure, I was going to meet Ken down there anyway." Minako looked down at her shoes. They we're mostly white and had some orange streaks on the sides. She also saw a stain from when ice cream dropped on it yesterday. (For those of you who don't know, Ken is Makoto's boyfriend. He doesn't know that Makoto is a Sailor Senshi yet.)  
  
  
  
"Well if you're going with Ken I should probably just do something else."  
  
  
  
"No, we don't mind." Makoto smiled. ~I'll make it up to Ken another time. Yeah!~ "Plus we hardly get to see each other what with there being no baddies to beat up."  
  
  
  
"Great, thanks Makoto!"  
  
  
  
The street clock chimed 5 o'clock. Both girls rushed to the pizza place. When they got there the only people that were eating were Serena and Darien. They were sharing one of the specials. Minako and Makoto grabbed a booth at the other side of the room and waited for Ken.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late. It's getting real windy outside." Ken looked at the booth as he sat down. ~I'm going to have a romantic dinner with me, Makoto and her friend Minako...Wait! What is she doing here!?~  
  
  
  
"That's alright. Ken, do you mind if Minako joins us?" Minako felt a bit like the third wheel. ~Gee..I hope Ken won't get too mad if I eat with them.~  
  
  
  
"I was hoping that it would be just us but she can stay." There was a hint of sadness in his voice but it soon passed.  
  
  
  
"Thanks!" Both girls said at the same time, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
After dinner Ken and Makoto went back to Makoto's home. Minako decided to go to the park. She sat down on a swing and watched the lake. It was getting really windy though and she didn't bring a jacket. The cold wind nipped at her bare skin. ~How strange... The weatherman said it was supposed to be a warm night.~ Just as she got up to leave the lake started to bubble. A giant ship floated to the surface with an explosion. The explosion caused the ground around the park to shoot upwards so that nobody could get in or out. Minako whipped out her transformation stick out and transformed.  
  
  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Orange stars wrapped around her. When the stars died down Sailor Venus was there instead of Minako. She heard the other senshi attack the ground to enter the park. It was no use. The ground wouldn't break even the slightest bit. Waves of dark energy erupted from the ship and a new enemy showed its face. He had long dark black hair with glowing red eyes. That was all she could see from the shadows.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Venus shouted.  
  
  
  
"I am your destroyer, Sailor Venus!" He said, "You'll never defeat me."  
  
  
  
He shot a stream of black glue at Sailor Venus. She just barely dodged it as she fell to the ground. He smirked as the glue he just shot oozed over and wrapped itself around Sailor Venus. The glue was rapidly draining her energy. The last thing she heard before she fainted and untransformed was another voice saying,  
"I am Venus Knight and I command you to let her go!"  
  
  
  
While Minako was knocked out Venus Knight fought off the new enemy. Their combat was close range and they exchanged punch for punch, kick for kick. No matter how much either of them tried, they were to equal in strength.  
  
  
  
"This battle is going nowhere. Until we meet again, which I assure you we will!" The guy backed off to his ship and Venus Knight escaped with Minako.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The scouts had all arrived outside the park. They all tried to attack the wall. First on their own but soon realized it might work better to attack at once. The sound of the battle inside could be heard by the senshi. Finally all noise stopped as the ground crumbled back to the way it was. All of the senshi could only watch in confusion because there were no signs of a battle except for some mini holes in the ground.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Aino Minako = Mina Aino  
  
Kino Makoto = Makoto Kino (They're names are a lot alike!)  
  
Senshi = Scouts  
  
Me: Ok! How was that for the first chapter? I think it's pretty good for one of my stories. Please review!  



	2. Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters. =(  
  
Lonescout: Mua ha ha! I'm back with a second chapter!  
  
Readers: Yay!  
  
Lonescout: Just tell me if you want this to continue. I love hearing it!  
  
Readers: Will you write the story now?  
  
Lonescout: Oh fine! But before you do I want to know if anybody wants to be in my other Sailor Moon fic. I need more people. If you want to be in fill out the form below. I filled it in as an example. This person doesn't really exist in the fic and I hope to get all of you that want to be in, in. You're character can be an animal too.  
  
Human name:...Dusk Summers  
Scout name:...Sailor Dark  
Job:...none  
Looks:...Black hair that is in a ponytail to her hips. Blue green eyes. Pale skin. Tall. Usually wears a tang top with a long skirt.  
Scout looks:...Scout colors are mainly black with silver and gold.  
Attacks:...Black warp. (sends opponents into a black hole) Shadow dice. (she throws shadow powered dice at people that explode)  
Personality:...Really mean to everyone. Emotionless face. Talks very little and can be bossy.  
Family:...Mother named Annie Summers, and little brother Danny Summers. Father disappeared. Black horse named Midnight.  
Other:...good friends with Sailor Pluto. Trains with her a lot and is the future gate keeper. Lives with Pluto instead of her family. Is in search of her father.  
Type:...(Shadow scouts = good scouts, new group, come from outer galaxy, protect moon people.) (Humans = live around everywhere.) (Pet = an animal helper for scouts, humans, evils.) (Scout children = children from original scouts. please include which scout) (evil = new enemies for all the people.) (Healer = not quiet a scout but has great healing powers) (Knight = male scout)  
  
Lonescout: Now I'll do the story...heh heh...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A Knights Tale  
  
  
Chapter 2: Forgotten Past  
  
  
  
A young girl was trying to open her eyes but there was so much pressure on them. Not to mention her head hurt from when she fell. She started to panic. ~What's going on? I can't remember anything!~ She heard footsteps nearby. She also heard many faint conversations going on around her. She had to find out what was happening. After several attempts she was able to open her eyes. Looking around she saw that she was in a very pale white room. The footsteps and conversations were coming from the people in the rooms around her. A lady with a white uniform walked up to her. The uniformed lady's tag said Konway Shannon, A wing nurse. ~Nurse? This must be..a hospital!~ (By the way... Konway is her last name.)  
  
  
  
"Excuse me. Miss? Hello?" The girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Nurse Konway. The nurse was waving stuff in her face and poking her. ~She's acting like a child... but she seems....erm....nice? I just wish she wouldn't poke me!~  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Nurse Konway stopped and took out a clipboard and a pen. Scribbling some notes down quickly then looking over to the girl.  
  
  
  
"I'll need you to answer some questions. First off what is your name?" The girl tried to remember but her brain kept drawing a blank. A look of panic and confusion flashed over her. Shannon saw this and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I....I don't....don't know." The girl calmed a bit when Shannon had put a hand on her shoulder. As Nurse Konway started speaking again she looked over the girl to make sure she wasn't hurt and bleeding still. ~This poor girl....well she doesn't look like she's bleeding anymore. I wonder what happened to her.~  
  
  
  
"I see. Do you remember anything about you?" Shannon twirled her curly brown hair around her pen. The girl shook her head.  
  
  
  
"No....I'm sorry." She was about ready to cry in frustration. ~When I get out of the hospital I'll have no where to go! I'll go hungry and cold...~  
  
  
  
"Don't be sorry hun, because it's not your fault." Shannon gave the girl a tissue to dry her eyes with. "I know you don't have anywhere to go now so how about you come live with me for a bit. We'll give you a new life until you remember you're old one! How does that sound?" The young girl looked up and smiled while tucking a wisp of blond hair behind her ear.  
  
  
  
"Really? You mean it?" Shannon nodded. The girl thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what I want for a name." It was Shannon's turn to smile. ~A name? Maybe...hopefully she like my ex daughter's name.~  
  
  
  
"How about Angela? It...was my daughters name..." Shannon frowned for a moment before smiling again. The girl saw her frown though. ~Was her daughter's name? I don't want to see Konway-dono frown so I'll take the name!~  
  
  
  
"Ok! Angela is a very nice name. I like it Konway-dono! Thank you for all that your doing. You really don't have to do this." Nurse Konway laughed after Angela blurted the rush of words out. Angela looked at her confused.  
  
  
  
"Konway-dono? You are so polite! You may call me Shannon or ,if you want to, onee-san. Konway-dono is just a bit to polite for me. But I really don't mind doing this for you." Shannon opened up a dusty, old drawer next to the bed and pulled out some clothing. She handed them to Angela. "These were the clothes you were brought in. We washed them for you. Since you're looking much better then before you can leave the hospital. You can change into your clothes and wait for me in the lobby to your right while I finish checking my other patients. See you in a bit!"  
  
  
  
"Ok! Thanks again Shannon-san." After Shannon left the room Angela began to change out of the itchy hospital gown and into her old clothes. ~It looks almost like a school uniform. That must mean I'm still in school!~ She checks her self in the mirror. She was now wearing a darker blue skirt that reached her knees. There was a white long sleeve shirt with a blue and white collar and a little bow in the front. ~Something is missing though...ha! A hair ribbon!~ Looking around the bed she spotted a red hair ribbon and put it into her long blond hair. ~That's better! Now the lobby was where? I think she said left. If not I guess I'm going for a long walk.~ Pushing back the curtain Angela finds herself in a giant white hallway packed with people rushing around. She turned left and walked down the hallway. She walked until the hall cleared out a lot. ~Oops. I think I went the wrong way~ She turned around and got knocked down by two guys being chased by a much younger girl. The guys also fell over skidding a bit. The girl that chased them couldn't stop in time and tripped over the lump of people on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Ow..." The girl got up and went to help Angela up. "We're sorry for knocking you over. My name is Konway Makayla." Both of the guys got up as Makayla pulled Angela up. ~Konway? I bet she's related to Shannon-san. Now that I think about it they have the same chocolate brown eyes.~  
  
  
  
"Hello. I'm Angela." Angela bowed as Makayla gave Angela a weird look. ~Angela? She doesn't have a last name? Oh well. That's not any of my business.~  
  
  
  
"The names Yamada Hiroko." The brown haired guy said. His hair was fairly long hanging in a ponytail that reached his shoulders. ~That voice sounds familiar but I don't recognize him and he doesn't seem to know me...~ The other guy was leaning against the wall glaring at everyone. His hair was long and black as night reaching just above his waist. His eyes were brown but seemed to have bits of red in them. ~That's strange. I don't think I like him much. Something tells me he is a trouble maker.~ Hiroko saw Angela looking at the guy. "That's my partner in crime, Kimura Ichirou."  
  
  
  
"Crime?" I backed away from them a bit. Makayla laughed a little and walked over to Hiroko grabbing the comic book that he was holding.  
  
  
  
"Crime as in always taking stuff from me and causing trouble. Not like robbing a bank." She told me as she avoided Hiroko, who was trying to get the comic book back. I saw that it was a Sailor V. comic. ~She looks like me. I must be a fan of her.~  
  
  
  
"Oh." I laughed at myself for thinking that it would be anything else then kid stuff. "Well it was nice meeting all of you. I hope. But I need to meet somebody in the lobby and I don't know where it is." Hiroko gave up on getting the comic book and walked over to Ichirou.  
  
  
  
"Makayla's going there anyway. She will take you." Ichirou's voice was cold as ice. "Hiroko, we're leaving. Now!" He walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner with Hiroko in tow. Makayla glared at where Ichirou and Hiroko left then turned to Angela with a soft smile.  
  
  
  
"We should get going now that Ichirou volunteered me. I would've anyway but still, he has some nerve." She placed her Sailor V comic in her bag and pulled on my sleeve, leading me down the hallway. She wall a lot smaller then me.  
  
  
  
"Are you...by chance related to Shannon Konway-san?" Angela asked as they entered the lobby and sat down by the window. Sun light poured in and danced around the floor, putting on a little show for all that was watching. Angela looked around the room noting that they were the only ones here.  
  
  
  
"Hai, I am. She is my onee-san. Why do you ask?" Makayla looked out the window watching the trees swaying in the breeze.  
  
  
  
"Because....I'm going to be living with you guys now." Makayla fell out of her seat landing on the tiled floor. Angela helped her back up looking very confused.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. Its just that my sister never told me or anything. Even though I'm only 12 I think I should have at least met you." Angela quickly explained everything to Makayla. Soon Shannon came and took them to their house. It was a small house with 3 bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a study room. The backyard was fenced off so their horse and dog wouldn't run away. Kaijou is a medium sized dog. He has pure white fur with a reddish tail and ears, and sea green eyes. Yuuga is a horse. She is brown with white hooves and has a black mane and tail. She to has sea green eyes. Angela was signed up to go to the high school just down the street. Tomorrow would be her first day.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
-dono = Miss  
  
onee-san/ ane = big sister  
  
imooto-san = little sister  
  
Hai = yes  
  
  
  
Lonescout: Aw shucks. Thanks for all the comments! Well I'm going to thank everyone that wrote to me. If you want a review to reach me really fast though email me at PyroChic03@hotmail.com. I check that the most....now to respond back to you all...  
  
  
Chello: I can't believe I spelled blond wrong. Thanks for telling me..*goes off to scold the spell checker. comes back* Can't wait to see you in school!  
  
  
tuxxymask: You liked the details? Really? *huggles tuxxymask* Your stories are cool too, that they are! *nods*  
  
  
Ryoko (Otaku Hoshi): I'm glad you like my story. Oy for reading that other story though! lol j/k.  
  
  
Ice dyaty: Thanks. Good luck with your fic. I'll try my best to update.  
  
  
Lonescout: Rereads...That's all of them. Don't be afraid to comment/flame me. Luv it all. TTYL till you read again.  



End file.
